falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack
|race = Earth pony |sex = Mare |faction = Ministry of Wartime Technology, Director |family = Apple Bloom (sister) Applesnack (coltfriend) |statusintro = Deceased |statuscurrent = |eyes = Green |mane = Light yellow |coat = Light orange |accessories = Brown stetson hat Little Macintosh |cutie mark = }} Applejack was the bearer of the Element of Honesty and Ministry Mare in charge of the Ministry of Wartime Technology. History Pre-War Applejack was a farmer, tending to her family's farm, Sweet Apple Acres alongside her older brother Big Macintosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and their grandmare Granny Smith. Following the return of Nightmare Moon she joined Twilight Sparkle in retrieving the Elements of Harmony, taking up the Element of Honesty. 'The Great War' Like the rest of the future Ministry Mares, Applejack was kept away from any major involvement with the war during the first decade at Princess Celestia's insistence. She instead continued maintaining her regular duties on the family farm, but was occasionally being sent on diplomatic trips and other royal missions that were far from any fighting. Following the Littlehorn Massacre and Princess Luna's rise to power, the Mane 6 were asked to assume direct roles in helping to guide Equestria through the war in whatever way they saw fit via the creation of the Ministries. Applejack chose to devote her Ministry to seeking to improve and promote technological and industrial growth. She chose several prominent business ponies to help run the Ministry, trusting them to have a better idea how best to fund and encourage Equestrian businesses through the new Ministry of Wartime Technology. She remained working her family farm until her brother died while preventing the assassination of Princess Celestia at Shattered Hoof Ridge. Following this, she returned to her Ministry with a single project for them to accomplish: create a suite of armor that would have saved Big Mac's life. In order to fund it she sold Sweet Apple Acres to Stable-Tec. Since it was run in part by Applebloom, the only real change was allowing Stable 2 to be built underneath the barn. Approximately a year after Big Mac's death the power armor project was completed with the introduction of the first Steel Ranger, SteelHooves AKA Sergeant Applesnack, a stallion that Applejack had begun dating at some point during the past year. While working on the Steel Ranger project Applejack discovered the ponies she had trusted to run her Ministry without her supervision were corrupt, using the Ministry as a way to enrich themselves and their companies, rather than doing their best to help all of Equestria. She began attempting to reform things, prompting the leaders she was threatening to attempt an assassination on her. Within a year, these leaders arranged for the wires on her apartment's elevator to be cut while she was in it. Applejack survived, and as soon as she was recovered immediately fired everypony on the board. Her relationship with Applesnack grew closer, to the point she believed he was about to propose to her when their relationship soured upon her discovering him over the body of her friend Zecora, whom he had killed believing she was a traitor, when in reality she was working as a secret double agent for Equestria amongst the Zebras. The two grew distant, despite Applejack's attempts to keep them together - something she fought to do because she was already pregnant with Applesnack's foal at the time. However, they did not have time to try and mend their relationship before the Last Day. 'The Last Day' During the Last Day, Applejack and Applesnack were outside of Canterlot before the shield went up, helping to guide the evacuation of the surrounding settlements such as Zebratown. During this, she left to help make sure her family arrived safely in Stable 2. She made it there in time, ending up sealed inside when the doors shut. Post-War Sweetie Belle had been chosen to be the first Overmare and was under strict orders to keep the Stable sealed until the soil and environmental sensors reported outside conditions safe enough for exploration or re-habitation and followed her instructions strictly. Applejack repeatedly tried to get Sweetie Belle to open the door in a desperate attempt to try to bring Applesnack inside or to allow her to go find him since she was pregnant with their child. Sweetie Belle refused, and Applejack gave birth to Applesnack's child in Stable 2. She worked ten years in the artificial orchard bucking apple trees and another ten years as a cook following a hip injury. Eventually, Applejack died of old age. After her death, she was buried in the Stable 2 orchard. Side stories Notes *Littlepip finds a statuette of Applejack bearing the inscription "Be strong." *In Project Horizons, Blackjack finds a similar statuette at the beginning of her adventure. applejack.jpg Applejack1.jpg . Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ministries